


Wonderful Tonight

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer's thoughts on T'Pol in a little black dress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

It's late in the evening. She's wondering what clothes to wear 

T'Pol sat down on the bed in her quarters, staring at a dress that was lying next to her. It was beautifully crafted, she carefully got off the bed and looked down to it. _How can I possibly wear this?_ T'Pol had been invited to a mess dinner with Captain Archer. On their return to Earth, Admiral Forrest had insisted that a dinner be held for the senior staff of the ship. It would be expected of her to attend. She needed advice. T'Pol walked over to the comm panel and pressed it, "T'Pol to Ensign Sato."

She puts on her make up. And brushes her long brown hair.

After much debating, Hoshi's argument had been effective enough to put T'Pol at ease, she put on the dress and sat down. She looked at Hoshi, she was already ready and had a dress, shorter than her own and a light shade of purple, "May I say, Hoshi, that you look...different."  
Hoshi smiled to T'Pol, "I'm not the only one, Sub Commander," she said. Delving into a bag she had brought along with her, she pulled out a small compact, and a cylinder shaped obect. Hoshi saw the look on her face, "Don't worry," she said, "It's only a little makeup."  
"Vulcans do not wear makeup."  
"Only for tonight, it'll make a nice finish with your outfit," which reminded her. She got out a box, "I got these from stores to go with your dress." T'Pol took the box and pulled out some black shoes, she looked back up to Hoshi, "Thank you."

Jonathan Archer walked along the corridors of the Enterprise NX-01. It felt unusual to walk along them in such formal clothing. He looked down to his own suit, he was always a man for comfort not appearance. He stepped into the turbolift to go to B deck, he couldn't help but wonder what T'Pol was going to wear. _Probably robes._ He stepped off and paused outside her quarters, Hoshi stepped out. Archer was, quite frankly puzzled. "Hoshi?"  
She smiled to him, "You look pretty."  
"Thanks Sir," she said, the door closing behind her, "See you at the dinner." Archer watched her go and pressed the button.

And then she asks me. Do I look alright?

"Come in."  
Archer stepped in and had to take a step back, "T'Pol?" She stood up from her bed. Archer looked down at her shoes and the dress, the dress it was, beautiful. It was a dark blue or black, he couldn't really tell in this lighting but for a fact, she didn't just look beautiful, she was beautiful. Literally, taking his breath away, all he could do was stand and stare. The dress clung to her body perfectly, as if it had been made to fit. He finally looked up to her face, she was wearing makeup.  
Not that she needed it at all, she was already picture perfect. _It certainly makes a change from the uniform,_ he thought.

"Do I look alright?" she finally asked.

And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight

_What should I say to you?_ he thought as he looked her over. _You're amazing, breathtaking, beautiful...damn words can not describe how you look, pictures wouldn't say enough._ Archer had to stop these thoughts, she was his science officer, "Different," he whispered. "You look really different."  
"I thought you would say that, captain." T'Pol said walking over to him. He offered her his arm, "Shall we, Sub Commander?"

We go a party And everyone turns to see

"There are gonna be a lot of surprised people," Archer said looking back to T'Pol at the entrance to the messhall.  
"I understand that," she looked down to the dress, he sensed that she felt uncomfortable in it. She really didn't look it though, she looked sensational in it. It really had been a surprise to him, but a pleasent surprise and one he could see over and over again. He patted her arm, "Here we go, smiles all round."

They stepped into the messhall and everyone turned to see the captain and T'Pol stepping in. The shock was very clear on everyone's faces, Archer held back a smile.

This beautiful lady. That's walking around with me

Archer felt proud as they walked round the room, with T'Pol on his arm. Although the focus weren't on him as it should be, it was all more or less on T'Pol. He snuck a look at her again when she wasn't looking as people came up to her and commented on how wonderful she looked and he, all he said was that she was different. _Maybe I should tell her how she looks._ He turned away and she glanced back his way and let go of his arm and walked over to talk to Admiral Forrest. _Come back here,_ he thought, standing on his own.  
"Cap'n?"  
There was a voice calling him, he didn't care though. He didn't want to take his eyes off this woman for a moment, that dress, that body, that Vulcan. He couldn't believe he was looking at a Vulcan that way. But she wasn't any Vulcan, this was T'Pol, his science officer. The reality sunk in and he let out a low sigh. "Jon?"  
He jumped, "Trip?" He smiled, "You clean up well."  
"Amusing," he said, he looked over to T'Pol. "Who thought T'Pol would be the main attraction?"  
"Who thought it?" Archer said looking back over to T'Pol, _Who would have thought it?_  
"Why don't you ask her to dance?"  
"Dance?" Archer asked. Vulcans didn't dance did they, but then again. They didn't wear makeup or such clothes as the one she was wearing tonight. He took a step forward.

"Would you..." he stopped as he looked into her eyes.  
T'Pol had the most beautiful eyes. He found himself lost in them, and this man didn't want to be thrown a life line. _Do you know how beautiful you are? How I want to take you in my arms and never let go?_ Still he looked into her eyes and she didn't break contact either. _They say you can learn a lot about a person when you look into their eyes. I guess it's true._

And then she asks me. Do you feel alright?

"Captain?"  
It broke the stare, her voice broke through his hypnotic state and he stuttered a response, "Y..y..yes?"  
"I asked you if you were feeling alright?"  
"Great," Archer said.  
"You wanted to ask me something?"  
"It can wait." She made her way back over to some other crewmembers. The sight of T'Pol in the black dress would stay with him tonight and forever. He walked back over to Trip who just smiled, "How you feeling?"  
Archer just looked back over to T'Pol and smiled.

And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight.


End file.
